Online Love
by RomanceIsMyDoom
Summary: There's Sakura and Sasuke. The nerd and the newcomer/hottie. They're never seen together on campus. But online is a different story.
1. Prologue

_Online Love_

Why hello my lovely readers and REVIEWERS.

Yes. I'm starting another fic, and I'm really excited since it's based on my personal life. I hope you like it. Actually, it pretty much is my personal life. XD

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Rimd- Mk. Let's get started shall we? Ahem. Sakura The mike please.

Sakura- Oh. Here you go rimd-san.

Rimd- Thank you Sakura. Sasuke. Stand there. Yes, that's perfect. Righhhhtt there where I can savor your looks. Good job Sasuke-kun. You make good eye-candy.

Rimd- ok peoples. Let's get started no shall we? Well, I don't own Naruto. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. I hope you enjoy.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Attention students!" announced Tsunade-sama.

Everyone immediately hushed, clearly afraid of the power of this woman.

"Thank you. Well now. Welcome to your first year in high school as freshmen everyone! I'm sure Konoha High will be a lovely experience for you all," she said.

"Psst, Sakura!"

"What is it, Ino-pig?" whispered back Sakura.

"Aren't you excited? It's a new year. A new campus. Freedom. Everything!"

"Yes, yes Ino-pig. We already went over this. Yeesh," replied Sakura.

"Finally. Thanks Sakura. Ino…how many times do we have to go through this?" questioned Tenten.

"Hmph. I'm sure Hinata-chan over here agrees with me. Don't you Hinata-chan?" questioned the blonde with endearing puppy eyes.

"H-Hai, Ino-chan. Of course," replied the soft spoken girl.

"Students! I hope you're all listening! This matriculation marks a new milestone. You are now adults and with that comes responsibility," boomed Tsunade throughout the gym.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," chorused the entire school.

"Thank you, that's better," smiled the blonde woman.

"Ok, I want everyone here to at least introduce yourself to one new person in this room," she announced.

Sakura looked towards her side and was shocked.

There stood a handsome…no downright sexy boy….NO MAN….right next to her. Yes. A downright sexy man ladies.

Sakura gave her friends a look, and they smiled while whispering amongst themselves.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura turned around and politely introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Sakura. What's your name?"

"…"

The rosette took this time to look carefully at the newcomer.

His silky midnight blue hair was in an exotic haircut. There were some strands falling down, accentuating his defined jawbone and aristocratic features. However, the most thrilling trait of his was his eyes. They were black. Pitch black. As if you could stare in them forever and still not understand the mystery clouded behind them.

While Sakura was admiring the boy, he took his time to observe her as well. She didn't seem to be the popular type. Her freakish pink hair was cut jaggedly, and her clothes seemed old and worn out. But he couldn't deny the fact that her eyes were enrapturing even thought they were hidden underneath dark-framed glasses. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought of meeting someone new.

With a turn of his head, the new student smirked and lunged forward.

Surprised, Sakura lurched back.

"I'm Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha"

3

_My name is Bonds. James Bonds_

This was just a preview, but a lot more will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 1

_The rosette took this time to look carefully at the newcomer. _

_His silky midnight blue hair was in an exotic haircut. There were some strands falling down, accentuating his defined jawbone and aristocratic features. However, the most thrilling trait of his was his eyes. They were black. Pitch black. As if you could stare in them forever and still not understand the mystery clouded behind them. _

_While Sakura was admiring the boy, he took his time to observe her as well. She didn't seem to be the popular type. Her freakish pink hair was cut jaggedly, and her clothes seemed old and worn out. But he couldn't deny the fact that her eyes were enrapturing even thought they were hidden underneath dark-framed glasses. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement at the thought of meeting someone new._

_With a turn of his head, the new student smirked and lunged forward._

_Surprised, Sakura lurched back._

"_I'm Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha"_

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

The Beginning

A tired Sakura slugged forwards toward the café in the pouring rain. She gave a quick glance at her red leather watch.

8:00

She sighed heavily and walked inside.

A burst of warm air and pumpkin spice warmed her up. She patted down her matted pink hair and shrugged off her raincoat.

"Sakura! Nice to see you again! The usual?" piped up Ayame.

"Hm? Oh, thanks Ayama-chan," the rosette replied wearily.

Soft jazz music was buzzing in the background as Sakura sat herself down on the plush loveseat. Smiling comfortably to herself, she pulled out her laptop and signed in.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**Aim Session**

**100RamenFlavors has entered this group chat.**

**Weaponz has entered this group chat.**

**Lilies has entered this group chat.**

A little box popped up on Sakura's computer screen.

**Would you like to enter this chat, Saku?**

Sakura moved the mouse and hit "Accept."

**100RamenFlavors: Sakura-chan!!! How are you?**

**Saku: Hey Naruto. I'm fine. Tired and stressed as usual.**

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

A rich, comforting scent drifted up her nose.

Coffee.

Her one love.

"Here you go. Just how you like it. Extra hot, whipped cream, and a dash of cinnamon," said Ayame.

"Mmmmm. Thanks!" replied Sakura.

She gripped the big white mug with her two fingers, savoring the bittersweet taste.

Putting the coffee aside for a quick moment, Sakura pulled her computer onto her lap again.

-_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

**BlondePrincess has entered this group chat**

**100RamenFlavors New Status: Sakura-chaaannn. Answer me!**

**100RamenFlavors: Sakura-chan**

**100RamenFlavors: Sakura-chaaaann**

**100RamenFlavors: -.-**

**100RamenFlavors: You're savoring your coffee aren't you?**

**100RamenFlaovrs: Get back on Sakura-chaaaaan**

**Weaponz: Oi. Sakura. Who was that guy you were talking to at matriculation?**

**Lilies: H-Hai Sakura-chan. Who was that? **

**BlondePrincess: omg. Are you talking about that downright sexy man? (A/N. just for Ichizillnor. Heehee)**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her impatient friends.

**Saku: Goodness guys. You ruined my coffee break. That was Sasuke…..Uchiha Sasuke. He's nice, but it doesn't seem like he'll fit in that well. I mean, no one was around him, and he just doesn't seem like the popular type.**

**BlondePrincess: I think you're talking about yourself hunny, when you mentioned the "doesn't seem like the popular type."**

**Lilies: Ino-chan, don't be mean. Popularity isn't important.**

**100RamenFlavors: I completely agree with Hinata-chan.**

Surprised by this unexpected comment, Hinata blushes. (A/N/ ahahahaha. Ok. I'll shut up now)

**Saku: Yeesh. It's just that Sasuke isn't much of a talker. I don't know. I'll talk to him since I don't want him feeling alone. Besides, I enjoy talking to guys.**

**Weaponz: Whatever you say, Sakura. **

**Saku: Mk. Sorry guys, I gotta go. I got to study extra hard for the physics test tomorrow. Ugh. I completely forgot. I have work tomorrow. NOOOOOOOOOO. **

**Lilies: Sakura-chan, maybe you should take less APs. Freshmen shouldn't be taking as many APs as you are right now. And a waitress job? You're going to crack from stress sometime, Sakura-chan.**

**BlondiePrincess: Mhm. I agree with the shy one over here. **

**100RamenFlavors: Dattebayo. Sakura-chan. Please rest okay?**

Sakura sighed and smiled softly. Her friends were always there for her.

**Saku: Yes, yes, I promise. Now I gotta go. Byeeee. **

**-Saku has signed out-**

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Sakura stood up and gulped down the remainder of her lukewarm coffee. She sighed and placed a tip on the table. Grabbing her laptop, she rushed out.

Swinging her coat on hastily, Sakura yelled gratefully, "Thanks Ayame-chan!"

"No problem, Sakura-chan. We basically live off of you coming everyday to this store," joked the girl.

Sakura chuckled and waved goodbye as she headed out towards her home.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

(A/N)

-okay. Sorry guys for the uneventful chapter. This is just setting the mood (as in how Sakura lives and everything)

-trust me, chapter 2 will be quite eventful. 

Till nxt chappie!

-rimd


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura stood up and gulped down the remainder of her lukewarm coffee. She sighed and placed a tip on the table. Grabbing her laptop, she rushed out.

Swinging her coat on hastily, Sakura yelled gratefully, "Thanks Ayame-chan!"

"No problem, Sakura-chan. We basically live off of you coming everyday to this store," joked the girl.

Sakura chuckled and waved goodbye as she headed out towards her home.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura sighed heavily as she trudged up the stairs and made her way to class.

"Sakura!" yelled Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, "You're finally here! Come on, the bell's about to ring."

"Don't you remember? We have to go to the admissions office to pick up our schedule!"

Sakura abruptly stopped and shrieked, "WHAT? RUN! We'll be late to our first day of school. Come on, come on! Let's goooooo."

With that, the rosette grabbed her friends' hands and dashed towards the office.

She midway there until this mob of fangirls blocked her from getting her schedule.

"Ugh. Stupid fangirls. Would all you sluts move out of the way?" yelled Sakura.

Ami with her platinum dyed blonde hair and icy cold blue eyes turned around swiftly. "Ugh. It's you. Your ugliness is stinking up the hall, move over you pink-haired witch."

Sakura snarled and lunged towards the girl, slapping her smartly across the face.

Ami looked outraged and held her red cheek delicately. "You bitch!"

A cold voice cut through the catfight, "Stupid fangirls. I'm going to class."

Sakura looked towards the source of the voice and realized it was Sasuke Uchiha. She walked swiftly past him and whispered, "Thank you."

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Hn. The school and the girls in it are annoying. That pink-haired one especially. But she's different…."

Before the girls beat each other into bloody pulps, he cut in swiftly, "Stupid fangirls. I'm going to class."

_No matter where I go, there are these stupid fangirls following me._

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura rushed to the office and panted as she ran up to Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama! Sorry I'm late! Can I get my schedule?" breathed Sakura.

"Fine then. Don't be late again, okay? Here," said the principal.

Sakura thanked her and looked at her schedule.

**P.1 Japanese- Kakashi**

**P.2 AP Biology- Orochimaru**

**P.3 P.E.- Lee**

**P.4/Lunch**

**P.5 Math/Pre Calculus Hons.- Asuma**

**P.6 History- Ibiki**

Sakura smiled softly; she had worked hard to get into AP Bio, and she was finally in!

So she had Japanese with Kakashi first. Sakura headed towards the class and saw Tenten running past her.

"Oi. Tenten! Where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh! Sakura! I have Japanese first, and I'm going to be late," the weapons mistress replied.

"Wait! So do I," yelled Sakura.

The two ran into the classroom and barely made it before the bell rang.

"Take a seat you two," drawled a bored voice. **(A/N. ahaha. I'm going to make Kakashi on time. The school scenes with him being late are annoying, and I usually just skip it when reading hs fics. xD)**

Tenten and Sakura bowed quickly in apology and scurried to the two seats in the front.

Sakura panted heavily as she lugged out her Japanese workbook and textbook along with some paper.

"Okay class, since this is the first day of school, I want everyone becoming friends. I'll be assigning partners and passing out sheets. You fill out this information about yourself and hand it to your partner so that they can know more about you," informed Kakashi.

"So here is the list of partners…"

"Ino and Shikamaru"

A loud voice and a lazy one could be heard arguing…there was the occasional abruption of troublesome.

"Neji and Tenten"

Tenten sighed loudly when she discovered that her partner was that narcissist.

"Hinata and Naruto"

The girl blushed while Naruto whooped.

"Ami and Kiba" **(A/N I love Kiba! He's soo cute. Hahaha. But oh well. I'm pairing him up with Ami. :)**

Kakashi read out everyone else's partners and finally reached the last couple.

"Sasuke and Sakura"

The fangirls whined and bitched about how the nerd got to be with the hottie.

Sakura turned around and lowered her dark framed glasses.

"Uchiha, you ready?"

"Hn."

Sakura got up to receive the worksheets and handed one to Sasuke. Both began to studiously fill out the pages.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Hmm. Let's start this so we can give it to Sasuke later," thought Sakura.

_Name: _Haruno Sakura

_Age: _15

_Birthdate: _March 28, 1993

_Likes: _Sweets, reading, midnight blue, family, friends, the beach … ask to find out more wink

_Dislikes_: Snobs, bastards, fangirls/fanguys, shallow people, spicy food …

_If you could be anyone for one day, who would you be? _Myself. I think I'm good enough and can eventually make a difference in the world.

_Preferred occupation? _Doctor

_Favorite Food: _Onigiri

_Do you know your partner well? _Not really. But I'm pretty sure I will after this activity.

_Do you want to be friends with your partner? _Yeah. Of course! Who wouldn't want friends? Well…only if he'd like to be my friend.

_Well, I hope you answered yes to the two above questions. Guess what? That's your partner for the rest of the year._

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sasuke sighed and waved a hand through his ebony locks. (Water droplets could be heard hitting the floor. Sasuke turned around and was disgusted. His fangirls were drooling…)

He rolled his eyes and peered at his partner. Her dark framed glasses only added to her beauty along with her luscious pink locks and clear green eyes. Sasuke really didn't understand why she was the nerd of the school. _It must have been jealousy. _

He could see her laboring over her worksheet as a annoying piece of hair constantly fell in front of her face. She kept blowing and glaring, as if that would make hair move.

He chuckled softly and turned back to his work.

_Name: _Uchiha Sasuke

_Age: _16

_Birthdate: _November 16, 1992

_Likes: _tomatoes, reading, family, friends

_Dislikes: _sweets, pink, fangirls, annoying people

_If you could be anyone for a day, who would you be? _I would be me. There's nothing wrong with myself. I see no reason to become someone else for a day.  
_Preferred occupation: _doctor

_Favorite Food: _tomatoes

_Do you know your partner well? _I met her once … otherwise not really. Isn't that the point of this activity?

_Do you want to be friends with your partner? _Aren't we already?

_Well, I hope you answered yes to the two above questions. Guess what? That's your partner for the rest of the year._

Sasuke sweatdropped as he read the last 3 lines yet inwardly smiled. He looked up from his worksheet to see Sakura. She tossed him a friendly bright smile, and he smirked back.

This would be an interesting year.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Okay okay

Please

Please

Do NOT kill me

I know this one took forever and that Kyouko is taking centuries.

School is just really hectic. xD

I hope this one was enough for now. I made it a tad longer than the previous ones to satisfy you hopefully. I didn't do much of a cliffie as usual since I felt guilty….of not updating…

So that's your present!

IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR ONE SHOTS or anything else, SEND ME A LINE.

Till nxt im session hopefully,

-rimd


	4. Chapter 3

He rolled his eyes and peered at his partner

He rolled his eyes and peered at his partner. Her dark framed glasses only added to her beauty along with her luscious pink locks and clear green eyes. Sasuke really didn't understand why she was the nerd of the school. _It must have been jealousy. _

He could see her laboring over her worksheet as an annoying piece of hair constantly fell in front of her face. She kept blowing and glaring, as if that would make hair move.

He chuckled softly and turned back to his work.

_Name: _Uchiha Sasuke

_Age: _16

_Birthdate: _November 16, 1992

_Likes: _tomatoes, reading, family, friends

_Dislikes: _sweets, pink, fangirls, annoying people

_If you could be anyone for a day, who would you be? _I would be me. There's nothing wrong with myself. I see no reason to become someone else for a day.  
_Preferred occupation: _doctor

_Favorite Food: _tomatoes

_Do you know your partner well? _I met her once … otherwise not really. Isn't that the point of this activity?

_Do you want to be friends with your partner? _Aren't we already?

_Well, I hope you answered yes to the two above questions. Guess what? That's your partner for the rest of the year._

Sasuke sweatdropped as he read the last 3 lines yet inwardly smiled. He looked up from his worksheet to see Sakura. She tossed him a friendly bright smile, and he smirked back.

This would be an interesting year.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

"Okay students, time's up. Please switch papers with your partner. After that…just do whatever…" muttered Kakashi as he whipped out his trusty Icha Icha Paradise.

"Here you go Sasuke!" smiled Sakura as she handed him her paper.

"Hn," was the only response she got along with his paper.

Sakura rolled her eyes; does he not know any other word than hn?

The two partners sat back and slowly read each other's papers.

Midway into the reading, Sasuke was interrupted…

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" yelled Sakura.

The class turned around to face her, and Sakura waved her hand embarrassedly.

"You're so loud, Pinky."

"Hmph. Well, Mr. I-got-a-bajillion-poles-stuck-up-my-ass, you're the on who wrote 'I hate sweets'. I mean seriously, WHO in the world does NOT like sweets? It's just impossible. Impossible I tell you!" whispered Sakura heatedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and dismissed the argument. Sakura let him go this time for demeaning her lovely wittle ice cream bars. She shot him one last glare and finished reading his.

Unlike before, Sakura smiled and turned to the Uchiha. "Ehehe. So we both want to be doctors?"

Sasuke smirked and looked at the rosette. It was quite a coincidence really. Both didn't want to become anyone else rather than himself/herself, and both wanted to be doctors.

"Yeah, but I feel bad for your future patients. They'd probably all die in your hands," smirked the arrogant Uchiha.

"SAY WHAT, UCHIHA!"

"You heard me."

Sakura shot him the filthiest glare and restrained herself from whooping his poor little ass to Pluto.

Seeing this, Sasuke chuckled to himself and said, "Chicken, Haruno?"

"THAT'S IT! I THOUGHT WE COULD BE FRIENDS, BUT BOW WAS I WRONG."

She launched herself at him, ready to slaughter the Uchiha into pieces.

Sakura was midway in the air until the bell rang, signifying the end of class.

She dropped onto the tile floor and cursed the Uchiha. She was going to be late for her next class as she mumbled to herself while glaring at the Uchiha. She sent him the finger and went out the door.

Sasuke shook his head, amused at this girl's spunk and personality.

He was walking towards the door until he felt a small crunch underneath his shoe. Interested, Sasuke lifted up his foot and found a piece of crinkled paper. He opened it and began to read…

_Hn. It looks like I have English with her too. _

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Author's Notes:

So there you go, the third chapter

I promise nxt chappie will be filled with catfights, jealously, and luurrrvee :D

Hehe

Hope u liked it!

Till nxt chappie,

rimd


	5. Chapter 4

She dropped onto the tile floor and cursed the Uchiha

She dropped onto the tile floor and cursed the Uchiha. She was going to be late for her next class as she mumbled to herself while glaring at the Uchiha. She sent him the finger and went out the door.

Sasuke shook his head, amused at this girl's spunk and personality.

He was walking towards the door until he felt a small crunch underneath his shoe. Interested, Sasuke lifted up his foot and found a piece of crinkled paper. He opened it and began to read…

_Hn. It looks like I have English with her too. _

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura sighed as she heaved her heavy books up the stairs. She mentally cursed the man who built this stupid school with stupid stairs.

Snagging a look at her watch before her books could fall to the ground, Sakura realized she only had a couple minutes till the bell would ring. Hurrying up the steps, she quickly rain into her history class.

"Good morning, sensei!"

"Good to you too. Are you Haruno Sakura?" questioned Kurenai.

"Yes.." answered Sakura.

"Mk then. Choose a seat and open your books to page 382 and read it."

"Hai, sensei."

Sakura quickly surveyed the room. There were 5 different table groups; the one to the left of her had the sluts sitting there already. Sakura turned away in disgust; Ami and her little posse were sitting there examining their nails in micro skirts and stilettos. To the right was the jock table who were giving looks at the sluts. Rolling her eyes, Sakura looked at the other two tables which were all filled with geeky nerds and a few emo punk people mixed in.

"Oi, Sakura!"

Sakura turned her attention to the last table. She sighed in relief; it was Naruto. At least there was someone she could talk to without having to deal with gossip and which Juicy Couture bag was the cutest.

She made her way over and plopped down. "So Naruto… how's everything with Hinata?" questioned Sakura slyly.

Naruto blushed a dark red as he stuttered and said, "E-everything's f-f-ine."

Sakura merely chuckled as she took out her laptop and began to take notes.

"Eh? Teme?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Shush! You're in class!" said Kurenai impatiently.

Sakura looked at her table group to see the Uchiha sitting next to her. She widened her eyes in shock, "Uchiha? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at her stupidity and said, "We have the same history class, stupid."

Sakura just looked at him and muttered something to herself as she turned back to her work.

A clicking of heels could be heard coming towards Sakura's table group. She looked up to be hit by a strong sickly sweet smell of perfume.

There stood Ami.

"Heeyy there! What's your name?" flirted Ami-bitch.

Sasuke looked up and smirked sexily, "Sasuke."

"What a sexy name! I'm Ami," she replied with a flirtatious flick of her platinum blonde hair. "So, do you take Spanish?"

"Sorry hun, I take Japanese."

Ami pouted as she slightly crawled up his desk, " Aww, that's too bad. I was having some trouble with Spanish homework, and I was hoping you could help…"

Sasuke looked at her and ran a hand through his onyx locks, "Heh. I took Spanish before….I can teach you some Spanish _lovin_ anytime babe."

Ami concealed her delight as she tried to play it coy, "I don't usually swing that way, babe. But I think I can make an exception for you."

"Just tell me when and where," breathed the Uchiha.

Sakura made a fake gagging gesture to Naruto.

Ami merely looked at Sakura and said, "Oh! Haruno! I just loovvee your shoes. Where did you get them? Goodwill?"

Sakura turned her head to the bitch and gritted out, "Okay Ami-bitch. Listen here. I have had _enough_ of you. You are just a spoiled bratty slut who goes prancing around like you're queen of the school. You think everybody loves you when they clearly don't. So my advice to you, whore? Shut up and get down your high horse."

"YOU WHORE," screamed Ami.

Sakura merely sighed and said, "Is that all you can say? That was a lame comeback…even for a bitch like you."

"Y-y-you" stuttered Ami.

"Oh be quiet. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it," sneered Sakura.

Ami merely humphed in defeat and went back to her posse. _That Haruno slut will get it. I'll make sure of it. _

"That was a nice display there, Haruno," commented Sasuke.

"Whatever, you man whore," muttered Sakura.

**Riiiiiiiinnnnngggg**

"Class is over! Remember to write that essay! It's due tomorrow, and you need to write a 4 page essay on the history of the samurai," yelled Kurenai as the students filed out.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Sakura grabbed a tray and went to the food line. _What should I get today? She glanced at all the other girls and rolled her eyes. Seriously, those pathetic anorexic sluts just had a salad. Insecurity..yeesh. Hmmmm. I'll grab a milk carton, a plate of pasta, some fruit, and a slice of pie! _

Sakura grabbed her food and went over to sit the gang as usual.

Sakura was picking at her food when she noticed Sasuke walk to the table of seniors and juniors….the popular ones.

Sakura sighed to herself … she knew it all along… Sasuke was going to morph into one of those stupid heartless popular bastards.

"Heeeyyy Saaaakkuuuurrraaa" nudged Ino. "Are you staring at Sasuke over there?"

Sakura caught herself and feigned innocence. "Whatever are you talking about, dearest Ino-chan?"

Ino just laughed and sang, "Ooohh, looks like someone has a cruuuussshhh!"

Sakura smacked her best friend on the arm and whispered loudly, "Oi, pig! Shaddup! Everyone can hear you!"

"Whatever, forehead," replied the blonde.

Naruto looked slyly at Sakura, "Hey, Sakura-chan! I got his sn. Just add him already, we know how much you love chatting online!"

Sakura eyed the paper in Naruto's hands.

_She could always just take it…but then her friends would tease her.._

_But that would be better than just never talking to Sasuke, wouldn't it? Sakura shook her head. When did she become a brainless stupid fangirl? Didn't she hate the Uchiha? Oh, screw this._

Sakura snatched the piece of paper angrily and gave Naruto a thanks.

"Awwwww, well lookey here. I think our cute little Sakura-chan has a wittle crush on Sasuke-kuunn," mocked Tenten.

"Aw, come one Tenten. Not you to!" sighed Sakura as she consistently banged her head on the table.

Sakura stood up and cleaned her tray as she left her group of bantering friends.

She left them to argue about her love life as she grabbed her laptop.

Opening the piece of paper, Sakura saw that the Uchiha's sn was ….

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Author's note.

Eh. I don't like it very much. Moving too slow. I may consider deleting it. But that has a 10 chance so far. Ahahahha

Plz review

3

-rimd


	6. Chapter 5

"_Awwwww, well lookey here. I think our cute little Sakura-chan has a wittle crush on Sasuke-kuunn," mocked Tenten. _

"_Aw, come one Tenten. Not you too!" sighed Sakura as she consistently banged her head on the table. _

_Sakura stood up and cleaned her tray as she left her group of bantering friends._

_She left them to argue about her love life as she grabbed her laptop. _

_Opening the piece of paper, Sakura saw that the Uchiha's sn was …._

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

I.am.a.queer.man.hoe.

Sakura's eyes widened in belief.

There was no FREAKING way that his sn was I.am.a.queer.man.whore.

WTF. This was sooo not right.

But then again…

Sakura pranced around the room as she thought to herself, " YAY! I was right all along! He's a man hoooooooooooooooooooooooe."

**(A/N. You really think that his sn is I.am.a.queer.man.hoe? -- AHAHAHA. I couldn't resist)**

Sharingan.

Sakura looked at the piece of paper…_hmmm. Interesting sn?!_

The pinkette took out her XPS Dell and quickly logged in.

_**Online:**_

**100RamenFlavors**

**Lilies**

**Weaponz**

**BlondePrincess**

_**Offline:**_

**DogHowlz (Kiba)**

**DestinyRulesAll (Neji)**

**YouthfulYouth (Lee)**

**Cloudwatcher (Shikamaru)**

Sakura bit her lip as she moved her cursor to the box that said, 'Add contact.'

Anxiously, Sakura quickly typed in Sharingan and pressed enter.

**100RamenFlavors: SAKURA-CHAAAANN. Youre on finally!**

**BlondePrincess: Hey forehead. Did u add sexy man yet?**

Sakura rolled her eyes at her blonde friend and quickly typed.

**Saku: Yes Ino-pig. Hey Naruto!**

_**Sharingan has accepted your request. **_

Sakura sat there nervously, wondering if he would talk first.

Bing!

Sakura looked at the new chat box that opened up. Excitedly, she typed back to Sasuke.

**Sharingan: Hey**

**Saku: hey Sasuke**

**Sharingan: u like me don't u?**

**Saku: …..wtf…why would i? that wasn't random….at all. dripping sarcasm**

**Sharingan: just look at me. I'm handsome, smart, everything u can ask for in a guy.**

**Saku: …. chokes on her spit**

Behind the screen, Sasuke merely smirked at the computer.

**Sharingan: haha.**

**Saku: ANYWAYS. How were ur classes?**

**Sharingan: Hn.**

**Saku: WTH IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN.**

**Sharingan: Hn.**

**Saku: you're just purposely trying to get me mad aren't u.**

**Sharingan: Hn.**

**Saku: ARRRGGHH. You are insufferable.**

**Sharingan: Hn.**

**Saku: THAT'S IT.**

_**Would you like to block Sharingan?**_

Sakura quickly pressed yes and humphed to herself quietly. She looked at her other group chat and began to talk to her other friends.

**100RamenFlavors: Sakura-chan! Are you talking to teme?**

**Saku: No Naruto. I blocked him. --**

**Weaponz: EH? Why?**

**Saku: beCUZ he's being a jerk…I'll unblock him later.**

**Lilies: but Sakura, I thought you liked him.**

**Saku: ………..**

**BlondePrincess: :OO you DO like him ;**

**Saku: --**

**100RamenFlavors: Saku-chan, u sure love those deadpams, don't u? :**

**Saku: …..u idiot. It's deadpans. Like this. . or -.- or -- or -- duh.**

**BlondePrincess: wow …..even I knew that…..**

Sakura shook her head as a she reluctantly thought to herself about that Sharingan.

_Weeelll, it was sort of mean to block him. But but but…he did ask if I liked him. I mean, what kind of guy asks u that after a only a couple days of knowing u? Oh whatever.._

Sakura dragged her mouse across the screen and unblocked our precious Sasuke-kun.

_**Sharingan is unblocked.**_

**Sharingan: finally. Ty.**

**Saku: np**

**Sharingan: and what inspired u to do such an oh so generous thing?**

**Saku: … I thought it **_**was**_** kind of mean to block u…..**

**Sharingan: hah…well I g2g. bb**

**Saku: bb**

_**Sharingan has signed out**_

Sakura looked questioningly at the screen. Why would he leave? He didn't like her?! Was that it? WAIT. We will not fangirl. Stop it Sakura. Even though he is a total paragon….cough thos PSAT classes were actually helping we shall NOT fangirl him.

**BlondePrincess: FOREHEAD. Where r yeeeeew**

Sakura quickly typed back.

**Saku: here here. **

**Weaponz: oooooOOOoooOOOoo u were talking to Shaarriingaaaaan weren't u? ;**

**Saku: sighs. Ten-CHAN, as a matter of fact..yes. but we all kno if DestinyRulesAll was online, u wouldn't be talking to us.**

_**Weaponz has signed out.**_

**BlondePrincess: someone is in luurrvvee**

**Saku: AND YOU. If Cloudwatcher was here, u wouldn't be talking to me pig.**

**BlondePrincess: …..**

_**BlondePrincess has signed out.**_

Sakura smiled to herself as she signed out. Her friends were soooo easy to tease.

**100RamenFlavors: Hinata-chan! Everyone left but us :**

**100RamenFlavors: Hinata?**

**100RamenFlavors: eh? Hina-chan?**

**100RamenFlavors: HINATA-CHAN**

**100RamenFlavors: ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ARE YOU HURT?**

**100RamenFlavors: ANSWER MEEEEEE**

Little did we know, poor Hinata-chan has collapsed. Hmmm. She seems red as a tomato….

Well, we all know what happened there.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Author's notes.

Tehe. Yes, I'm alive. It's summer, so more time for updates…unless I get stuck at the tv……..watching law & order and charmed.

The BEST shows eveerrr. Hehe

So uneventful-ish. Kind of. Sorriez my friends

Kyouko will be nxt to update.

**ANY REQUESTS FOR ONE SHOTS? ANYONE? Pm me. :**

Till nxt chappie.

rimd


End file.
